tv_tropes_jtmoneysmashbrosbobfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob
English voice: Tom Kenny Debut: "Eggman's new scheme" Tropes * Ambiguous Disorder: ** He seems to barley care about the deaths around him. He is more likely leave them behind or would just not care about them. * Anti-Hero: Type I or IV, Depending on the Writer. * Annoying Laugh: Sounds like a dolphin's vocalizations. * Artistic License - Biology: Let’s be honest. Having a Sea-Sponge spilling out organs and bones when ever he is ripped-apart is eyebrow raising at the very least, especially out of context. * Baby of the Bunch: With Cuddles' and Kirby, he's quite the baby. Cuddles and Kirby are brave and impulsive while SpongeBob is a coward who is constantly anxious. * Badass Adorable: He's an Adorkable little guy who's saved the day a couple of times. And he's a master of karate. * Berserk Button: He is somewhat responsible for some deaths who have wronged him in the past. * Big Guy, Little Guy: The little to Patrick's big. * Blue Eyes: He's the only character with an iris while all but a few of the other characters have black eyes. Combined with being yellow gives the impression of a blue-eyed blond if he was human. * Butt-Monkey: Most of the time, due to his many painful eye injuries and low survival rate. Spongebob also has his moments of abuse and bad luck in the show. Don't believe it, watch "Scaredy Pants", "The Chaperone", "Jellyfish Jam", "Rock Bottom", "Fools in April", "Grandma's Kisses", "Gary Takes a Bath", "Missing Identity", "Pre-Hibernation Week", "The Sponge Who Could Fly" and "Can You Spare a Dime?". In the last one, he gets forced to put on a maid's uniform and serve lemonade to Squidward in his own pineapple home! * Cute, but Cacophonic: SpongeBob is a sweet and innocent cutie who's also a Large Ham with a high-pitched voice and sheep-like Annoying Laugh, in addition to screaming like a little girl. * Cute Critters Act Childlike: A Ridiculously Cute Critter with a very childlike demeanor. * The Cutie: He's an adorable and likable person most of the time, anyway. * Depending on the Writer: ** SpongeBob’s skills in driving. In some episodes he can be seen driving, but others he fails at driving. ** His intelligence. Some episodes portray SpongeBob as a smart but naive person, but other times he is so stupid that he cause deaths of himself and others, almost being as stupid as Patrick. ** The job he has also varies. Due to these characters always changing age and occupations, SpongeBob almost never has a consistent job. This range from being a scuba diver (which is ironic considering SpongeBob is a sea creature) to a detective to just not having a job at all. * The Ditz: He's frequently portrayed as being a little slow on the uptake. * Drives Like Crazy: Probably the king of this trope in Western Animation. In early episodes, he states that he does know how to drive, but he always ends up panicking behind the wheel and cannot concentrate. Due to Flanderization, it deteriorates to the point where whenever he gets behind the wheel, he's a Driving Disaster Area. * Dude Looks Like a Lady: Having long eyelashes, sparkly blue eyes, a high-pitched voice, and feminine persona, he can easily pass for a girl. * Dumbass Has a Point: As clueless and naïve as SpongeBob is, he does bring up good points on occasion, mainly to Patrick, who he acts as the voice of reason to. * Dumb Blonde: SpongeBob's hair is stated to be yellow on his driver's license, and he is painfully naïve and gullible. * Dumb, but Diligent: Though a total ditz, SpongeBob is is really devoted to his job as a frycook at the Krusty Krab. So much that he breaks down when he either gets fired, forced into a day off, or is moved to another job. * Dumb Is Good: SpongeBob certainly isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but to his credit, he is much nicer than characters considered smart like Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton. * Early Installment Character-Design Difference: For the first four seasons, SpongeBob lacks hole near his chin and mouth which is odd since he always been seen with them with the canon show he’s from but some frames and the later season fixes the goof. * The Everyman: He started out as an average, mellow Nice Guy with little personality beyond being somewhat eccentric and childish, two traits which he got flanderized into. * Fatal Flaw: ** SpongeBob naiveness and stupidity. SpongeBob’s idiot personality has gotten him and his friends killed. This includes being too trusting, pointing a gun at his mouth, listening to Cuddles and Kirby’s stupid ideas and overall being naive. ** SpongeBob overall bravery. He often leaves his friends behind when someone or something attacks them. * Flanderization: ** His childishness, eccentricity, and dramatic behavior also increased as the series progressed. In the actual show, SpongeBob was a laid-back, mellow everyman with a more relatable personality; he was still naïve but considerably more rational and smarter than he is now. He also behaved more like an adult aside from blowing bubbles and jellyfishing. Lastly, he was far less hammy and overreactive. In Battle of the Multiverse, he’s now so stupid that he just kill, kill and KILL! ** His Innocently Insensitive habits were always a key plot device in the show, but while he was always oblivious, most of his mistakes or habits for annoying others were small forgivable grievances (often exacerbated by the other characters' extreme attempts to avoid him). He could sometimes notice he was making errors as well, he was just hopeless at rectifying them. In Battle of the Multiverse, SpongeBob is a total prick. He just leaves his friends to die at times and is just careless. ** His low intelligence also became much more ubiquitous. In Battle of the Multiverse, he's at his worst, from pointing a gun at himself to being reckless in general. * The Fool: Mostly in Battle of the Multiverse. He's a cheerfully oblivious and clueless Idiot Hero and yet still manages to be The Ace, and good things seem to happen to him out of nowhere. * For Happiness: SpongeBob loves spreading happiness to everyone. * Four-Temperament Ensemble: The Sanguine. He's cheerful, good-natured, and adventurous. * Fully Dressed Cartoon Animal: SpongeBob plays this trope the straightest out of all the main characters, being The One Who Wears Shoes, and since he's a Cephalothroax, his pants double as his shirt.note * Genius Ditz: He is somewhat more smarter than he is in his own show. * Hidden Depths: ** He is shown to be in a relationship with Giggles. ** SpongeBob is shown to be smarter than how he usually acts though he's not any more wiser than the other characters. * Interspecies Romance: He is canonically seen with Giggles' and officially Sandy in his home series. * Official Couple: While in the official series, it's hinted that's it's Sandy, in jtmoney's own series, it's seems like he's ship Giggles X SpongeBob. This is mostly seen in Battle of the Multiverse series along with an art page on the crossover universe amino where the viewers clearly notices SpongeBob pervious view on Giggles. * Only Sane Man: The very rare chance that Flaky (and Cuddles, sometimes) isn't playing this role, it'll be SpongeBob. Most of the time he is calmer compared to other characters. * Older Than They Look: He's a grown adult in his thirties (his driver's license, when seen, says he was born on July 14th, 1986) but with his freckled dimpled cheeks, high-pitched voice, big blue eyes, naive demeanor, long eyelashes, and short stature, he easily passes for an actual child. * Out of Character Moment: There’s actually a ton of these: **SpongeBob keeps getting different jobs such as being a scuba diver (which in on itself is out of character for spongebob), to being a police officer, to not having a job at all. **SpongeBob in the show is inconsistent. Of course, Spongebob’s official age is unknown but he at least lives on his own and has a job. In Battle of the Multiverse, He would occasionally go to school or be portrayed as a child. **SpongeBob would occasionally drive cars despite SpongeBob not having the license to drive. **SpongeBob seemed to go out with Giggles. This would probably make Sandy jealous. **It’s worth noting that some of these are due to the basic assets for the show. Characters not having a consistent age or job are obvious examples of this. * Out of Focus: SpongeBob barley has starring roles in season 1 only having one which is not only solo. * Masculine Girl, Feminine Boy: The Sensitive Guy to Giggles' Manly girl. Giggles is brave and energetic, but SpongeBob is kinda shy. * The Tooth Hurts: ** He gets his jaw impaled by Flaky's flakes in Fliqpy's Revenge * Took a Level in Dumbass: When the series began he was fairly intelligent but incredibly naive and childlike; in the later episodes he is as dumb as the other characters which to the point use a gun and point it at himself. * Took a Level in Jerkass: Downplayed as he was more apathic then flat out villainous but In later seasons, he was more prone to being a psychopathic person and being heartless to other people, such as selfishly leaving them, ignoring others deaths, or being the cause of others deaths. * Took a Level in Kindness: Downplayed as he was more Innocently Insensitive than a jerk prior, but he became more heroic and less selfish and the cause of others deaths. * Too Dumb to Live: SpongeBob points a gun at himself in the episode appropriately named "Chaos by Kids". * Unlucky Everydude: He has a very low survival rate, and is also The Everyman. * Vague Age: The show's staff sure do like to play around with this trope a lot in regards to SpongeBob's age. ** His driver's license states his birthday as July 14, 1986, which would put him in his thirties if the show took place in real times. However, this was eventually stated as a joke by Word of God. In addition, he wouldn't have legally gotten his job at the Krusty Krab when the show first began in 1999 if child labor laws in Bikini Bottom were the same as in the United States, as he would have only been 12. ** That said, he's old enough to live on his own, own a bank account, hold down a job, own his own pet, and attend driver's education and which in the Battle of the Multiverse series he's driving well, yet he's so extremely silly and absurdly childish that he's been mistaken for and referred to as a kid numerous times in-universe, in addition to sporting the appearance of one and he go to school. He's either a manchild, an actual child, or an immature teenager. ** His birthday was celebrated briefly in "SpongeBob Meets the Strangler", SpongeBob’s Big Birthday Blowout "Waiting", but no age was specified. In the Battle of the Multiverse series, SpongeBob celebrated his birthday in Spongebob’s 20 Anniversary but again, no age was specified. * Youthful Freckles: He has freckles on his face. Category:Character pages